prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Matthews
| birth_place =Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Afa Johnny Rodz Prince Nana | debut = March 18, 2000 | retired = }} Kevin Matthew McDonald (February 10, 1983) is an American professional wrestler previously signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name KM. Matthews debuted in 2000 and wrestled his first official match for Impact Championship Wrestling during June 2001. As a New York native, Matthews has generally worked for promotions across the northeastern United States. During 2006, Matthews was signed to a developmental contract to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Prior to joining the WWE and later Impact Wrestling, Matthews worked several years throughout numerous independent promotions. Matthews worked regularly for Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS), where he became a three-time PWS Heavyweight Champion. He also spent time in Stars & Stripes Championship Wrestling where he became a one-time SSCW Television Champion. He also worked for World Xtreme Wrestling where he became a one-time WXW Tag Team Champion with Greg Matthews. Professional wrestling career Early years Matthews reportedly debuted as early as March 18, 2000. His earliest known match occurred in 2001 when he appeared in Impact Championship Wrestling (ICW). On June 30 at ICW Last Stand At The Elk's, Matthews was involved in a Battle Royal to determine the Number One Contender for the ICW North Eastern Championship. He wrestled one more ICW match that year on November 30 during the second night of ICW Expect The Unexpected in a three-way match against Danny Demanto and Jimmy Hustler. He returned on January 25, 2002 at ICW 1 Year Anniversary Show where he defeated Danny Demanto. On December 7, 2002, Matthews debuted in Chaotic Wrestling, in a match won by Frankie Armadillo. In the following year on March 21, 2003 Matthews' first CW title match involved teaming with Danny Demanto to challenge for the CW Tag Team titles held by Attrition (Christian Angers & Mike Studd). He returned to CW the following year and wrestled four more times, with his last match held on June 6, 2003 against Pete Mulloy. Matthews made his New York Wrestling Connection (NYWC) debut on February 1, 2003, in a tag match teaming with Danny Demanto and Diabolico against The Solution (Havok & Papadon) & Grim Reefer. Six years later on March 28, 2009 at NYWC Borrowed Time, Matthews returned where he received his first title opportunity for the NYWC Heavyweight Championship held by King Mega. He also wrestled for other promotions including Jersey All Pro Wrestling, Liberty All-Star Wrestling, USA Xtreme Wrestling, Game Changer Wrestling, Deep South Wrestling, Top Rope Promotions and many more throughout the 2000s. Women Superstars Uncensored (2006-2007, 2009-2010) Matthews debuted on December 15, 2006 at WSU Ultimate Impact Phase 1, where he challenged Xavier for the WSU Heavyweight Championship. He returned the following year on May 18, 2007 at WSU Ultimate Impact Phase 2 where he defeated Eddie Kingston. Two years later, Matthews returned on December 12, 2009 at NWS/WSU The Awesome Challenge in a match against WWE Hall of Famer Tito Santana. On April 3, 2010, Matthews joined the King & Queen Of The Ring 2010 Tournament, where Matthews teamed with Nikki Roxx to advance in the first round after defeating Angel Orsini & JD Smoothie. They advanced in the semi final after eliminating Balls Mahoney & Jazz. At the final round of the tournament, Matthews and Roxx were defeated by Alicia & Devon Moore. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2007-2016) Matthews made his Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS) debut on September 7, 2007 at PWS Blitzkrieg, defeating JD Smoothie and Joe Hardway in a three-way match. Matthews returned on March 22, 2008 at PWS Majestic Mayhem where he joined the PWS Heavyweight Championship Tournament, teaming with Tommy Suede against Jerry Lynn & Kenny Omega. Nine months later on December 6, Matthews returned at PWS Firestorm II in an Ambulance match, defeating Deadpool. Two years later on May 8, 2010, Matthews returned at PWS Vendetta where he defeated Butterbean to win the PWS Heavyweight Championship. On March 5, 2011, Matthews returned at PWS Spring Break Showdown and teamed with Danny Demanto under the team name of Reality Check, and defending PWS Heavyweight Champion Devon Moore former WWE superstars D-Generates Of Wrestling (Billy Gunn, Road Dogg & X-Pac). At PWS Refuse To Lose II, Matthews defeated Sonjay Dutt. He met Dutt in a rematch on August 27 at PWS Fight Night: The Four Year Anniversary Event where Dutt defeated him. On June 2, 2012 at PWS Five Year Anniversary Weekend, Matthews won the PWS Heavyweight title for the second time after defeating Sami Callihan. At PWS The Show Must Go On, Matthews lost the title to Matt Hardy. At PWS Fight Mare Before Christmas, Matthews' title rematch was a Casket Match but was unsuccessful in winning the title back from Hardy. In 2013, Matthews returned to face Matt Hardy in a title rematch held on February 9 at PWS Thank You Jerry in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match, where he defeated Hardy to win the title for a third time. On September 20 at PWS Return To Rahway, Matthews lost the title to Alex Reynolds. On April 26, 2014 at PWS Spring Breakdown, Matthews was involved in three-way title match for the Heavyweight Championship against Mario Bokara and defending champion Bonesaw. On February 21, 2015 at PWS Refuse 2 Lose, Matthews challenged for the Heavyweight Championship held by Fallah. On September 12, Matthews challenged Dan Maff for the PWS Heavyweight title. On January 30, 2016, Matthews returned at PWS/GFW as part of Team PWS with Fallah Bahh, Mario Bokara and Pat Buck, to defeat Team GFW (Desirable Dustin, Gigolo Justin, Jeff Jarrett & Nick Aldis). World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006) Matthews first and only known match in WWE was on June 14, 2006 in WWE Velocity, where he and Nick Berk challenged for the WWE Tag Team Championship held by MNM (Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro), but they did not win the titles in this match. Five Borough Wrestling (2014-2016) On September 6, 2014, Matthews made his FBW debut at FBW Standing Tall, where he defeated Alex Reynolds and Anthony Bowens in a three-way match. He returned in 2015 at FBW Too Sweet where he defeated JT Dunn. At FBW A Nightmare On Avenue N, Matthews teamed with Brian Myers in a tag match against A Lariat Production (David Starr & DJ Hyde). On December 18 at FBW Season's Last Wish, he won a Number One Contender match for the FBW Heavyweight Championship after defeating Drew Gulak. On February 5, 2016 at FBW Standing Tall, Matthews returned to challenge defending champion Brian Myers for the FBW Heavyweight Title however, was unsuccessful in winning the title. Matthews wrestled his last FBW match on April 29 at FBW Proving Ground against Darius Carter. Global Force Wrestling (2015-2016) Matthews made his debut on June 12 as part of the GFW Grand Slam Tour where his debut match was won by Moose. He returned on January 22, 2016 at GFW Amped Live, where teamed with Pat Buck & The Amazing Red in a tag match won by Andrew Everett, Brian Myers & Nick Aldis. On May 13 at MCW/GFW Collision Course, Matthews defeated Brandon Scott. Two days later on May 15 at AML/GFW Confrontation 2016, Matthews teamed with The Heatseekers (Elliot Russell & Sigmon) in a tag match won by Brian Myers & The Washington Bullets (Jon Williams & Trey Williams). On June 11 at WrestlePro/GFW, Matthews defeated Chris Dickinson. Create A Pro Wrestling Academy (2015-2017) Matthews' first match occurred on December 20, 2015 at CAP Vindicated, teaming with CPA to defeat John Silver & Kyle Reynolds. On October 27, 2016 at CAP Bound 4 The Floor, Matthews lost a match to wrestling newcomer Maxwell Jacob Feinstein. On June 3, 2017 at CAP Unsettled Differences, Matthews wrestled Mario Bokara. On September 8 at CAP Feeding Times, Kevin Matthews teamed with Fighter Cat and Kyle Reynolds to defeat Cliff Bar, Grammar Cop & Kai Katana. On October 27 at CAP Welcome To The Dungeon Matthews joined a Costume Rumble match won by Grim. Impact Wrestling (2017-2019) Matthews signed with Impact Wrestling in 2017. On the March 4 taping of Impact (aired during the March 30 episode), under a new ring name of KM, Matthews won his debut match, defeating Braxton Sutter. On May 30, he was involved in a Sony Six Invitational Gauntlet won by Mahabali Shera. During his debut year, KM competed for the Impact World Championship during the August 17 episode of Impact, in a 20-Man Gauntlet Match. He went on to finish the year during the November 10 taping of Xplosion (aired during the December 23 episode), during which he defeated Kaito Kiyomiya in a singles match. The following year on January 13, 2018 taping of Impact (aired during the March 15 episode), KM joined a ten-man Feast Or Fired match won by Eli Drake. Nearing the end of the year, KM appeared during the November 12 taping of Impact (aired during the November 22 episode) teaming with Alisha Edwards, Dezmond Xavier, Fallah Bahh and Kikutaro in a ten-man tag match defeating Eli Drake, Glenn Gilbertti, Jake Crist, Katarina Leigh & Rohit Raju. KM and his tag partner Fallah Bahh returned during the November 13 taping of Impact (aired during the January 3, 2019 episode). During the show, they defeated The Desi Hit Squad (Raj Singh & Rohit Raju) in a tag match observed by Scarlett Bordeaux. km & Fallah Bahh returned to television during the January 7 taping of Impact (aired during the January 18 episode) during which KM wrestled a singles match against Caleb Konley ending in a draw. Films *The Wrestler In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''The Ego Driver'' (Powerbomb onto knees) :* Spinning Reverse STO *'Nicknames' :*''"2 Cocky"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Matthews Brothers with Greg Matthews :*The D-Factor with Alexa Thatcher, Alicia, Archadia, Becky Bayless, DJ Hyde, Havok, Jonny D, Monsta Mack and Rhino (as Kevin Matthews) :*Reality Check with Alexa Thatcher, Alex Reynolds, The Amazing Red, Craven Varro, Damian Gibbs, Danny Demanto, Dave Sturch, Devon Moore, Evil Starman, Jay Lethal, Kyle Reynolds, Shelly Martinez and Velvet Sky (as Kevin Matthews) *'Managers' :*Krissy Vaine :*Sienna :*Laurel Van Ness Championships *'Stars & Stripes Championship Wrestling' :*SSCW Television Championship *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' :*PWS Heavyweight Championship (3-times) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Tag Team Championship (with Greg Matthews) External links * Official Website * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Facebook * MySpace Category:1983 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Stars & Stripes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling On Fire alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Bigger Better Wrestling Federation alumni